


【德哈】Sundowner（夕暮酒）

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 尝试Call Me by Your Name的梗的产物*第一人称，注意避雷，可能因为一些不当的内心戏OOC*不是什么正经文，我满脑子都是废料（第一人称车真的好羞耻……）





	【德哈】Sundowner（夕暮酒）

1.

波特没预料到会在一个少量麻瓜出没的海滩见到我，一如我没预料到会在霍格沃兹毕业后的暑假遇到他。  
他带着惊讶的神情和我打招呼，于是我从喉咙挤出一声轻哼算是问候，将手里剩余的小半杯鲁芬诺桃红葡萄酒喝了下去。  
那时我们都不知道之后它的位置会永久被另一种酒取代。

2.

我以为波特会在在旅店看到我之后选择幻影移形离开这里，将瓦蓝的天空和洁白的海滩留给我独享，但他没有。因此，我们住进了同一间旅馆，共享一墙爬山虎。  
九点半，我懒洋洋地从床上爬起来拾掇完毕走向海滩，出门就遇到了晨跑的波特。他带着一阵潮湿的、微咸的海风，穿着一条滑稽的花裤衩，呼吸有些急促，头发也比平常更凌乱（这可真是一个伟大的突破）——是那种你扫一眼，会揣测他昨晚究竟在旅馆的床上做了什么的凌乱。  
我扫了他一眼，很不给面子地嗤笑一声，“不错的裤子，波特。”  
“多谢，马尔福，你的也是，西裤来海滩，多好的主意呀。”  
“是的，似乎比直接在沙滩上跑来得好一些，”我望向他被细白的沙子拥抱的脚，顺着他在海滩上留下的深深浅浅的脚印寻找他被抛弃的鞋，“你没把鞋子丢进海里吧，波特？”  
他甩了甩腿，似乎想摆脱脚面上细碎的沙子，“我把它们放在更高的地方。”  
“嘿，嘿，别把沙子甩到我的鞋子上。”  
他翻了个白眼，“认真的，马尔福，你该把你的脚解放出来，把袜子留给家养小精灵——唉，不过算了吧，也许你的脚太娇嫩，承受不了沙子的摩擦。”  
我恼火地往他的腿上踢沙子，并立马意识到这是我此刻能做的最愚蠢的动作之一。波特是字面意义上的光脚的不怕穿鞋的。  
他毫不在乎赤裸的小腿肚和脚面沾上沙子，立马往我的裤腿扬起一阵沙子。  
“该死的，波特！”我大喊道。  
他迅速退到我的沙子的攻击范围之外，眼里闪烁着挑战的神情。我想朝他走过去，但鞋子里灌着的沙子硌得我难受。  
我把鞋袜脱了下来，阳光的温度马上从沙子里熨了上来。  
我追了上去，朝波特的方向扬沙子。  
“嘿，马尔福——停下来，啊，你踩到我的脚了——塔朗泰拉舞！”  
我本能地远离了波特，躲开并不存在的魔咒，然后意识到我们在一个有着麻瓜的海滩，并不被允许使用魔法，波特只是在虚张声势，而我——作为一个斯莱特林——被诓了。  
我皱了皱眉头，“统统石化！”  
“腿立僵停死！”  
“速速禁锢！”  
波特大笑起来。  
“你的演技真糟糕，很明显我刚刚念的不是咧嘴呼啦啦。”我发现微笑不自觉浮上我的唇角。  
后来我们沿着沙滩歇息了一会儿。波特毫无形象地倒在一张沙滩椅上，衬衫下露出一截雪白的腰。那让我想到一只剖开的、海边生长的椰子，和雪白晶莹的椰肉的清甜滋味。  
我及时按下了一些不当的联想。  
“我希望有些东西能喝。”波特突然说。  
“我们当然能，”我用只有我们两能听见的声音说，“我们是巫师——鸡尾酒飞来。”  
我作出拿起一只鸡尾酒杯的样子，将它放到嘴边，饮了一口海边的空气。空气有点咸，而我将它想象成蓝色玛格丽特杯沿的盐。  
“重要的东西用眼睛是看不见的。”波特咯咯笑道，学着我的样子念道，“黄油啤酒飞来。”  
他马上喝了一大口，享受地闭上了碧绿的眼睛，喉结随着吞咽的动作动了一下。  
回顾那年夏天，我仍然不知道我们为何能在那时心照不宣地偃旗息鼓，鸣金收兵。也许是海边潮湿的雾气安抚了一点就着的、躁动的心，也许是整墙整墙的爬山虎让我回想起我的院袍和他的眼睛曾拥有一个颜色，也许是我们是这广阔海滩上唯二的可怜的、没有魔法的巫师。

3.

第二天上午我没有遇到波特。  
我找了一个偏僻的、远离麻瓜的地方游泳。我仰躺在水面上，像一块圆木一样安静地任由波浪亲吻着我，几乎让我在轻柔的摇晃中睡去，心不在焉地提醒自己晚上要记得把头发冲洗干净。  
我吃完晚餐才回房间。旅店里早已有几桌人了，其中一张桌子坐着波特。他今天穿了一件浅蓝色的长牛仔裤和白色的衬衫，领口开了两颗扣子，露出小小的一片皮肤和锁骨。那让他看起来甚至像还没毕业的麻瓜学生。  
我经过他身边时忍不住又嘲讽了一句，“现在穿长裤的是谁，波特？”  
“滚开，马尔福。”他有些恼火地说道。  
又是那句话——生硬，愤怒，最重要的是隐藏的冷漠。我感到在我们之间融化的那层坚冰重新冻结，钢铁森林重新生长。  
我不知道他从我灰色的眼睛里看到了什么，因为他十分突兀地说了抱歉——这个词出现在我们之间显得如此陌生。我们从未对对方有什么可抱歉的。  
“抱歉，我只是——心情有些不佳。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想晨跑摔伤膝盖会是一个理由？”  
“啊，告诉过你在沙滩跑步不是个好主意。”  
波特有些不开心地看着我，嘴唇微微有些要嘟起来的架势。停，波特，我在心里对他说，你这是犯规，我马尔福是不会屈从于救世主的魅力——不，没有魅力，一点都没有——之下的。  
“来海滩却不能碰水简直就像去三把扫帚却不能喝酒。”他叹息道。  
我略微思索了一下，凑近了些，勾起嘴角，“谁说不能碰水了？我们是巫师。”  
“巫师”那个词我说的非常轻，几乎完全是气音。我知道暴露我们的身份半点好处都没有。  
他有些气息不稳地笑，“你不是要让我把水想象成空气，对吧？”  
我从鼻子里哼出一声，“我猜你从未听说过魔药？”  
所以这就是为什么我的房间在晚上八点钟迎来了一个一瘸一拐的波特。他换上了一条短裤，头发还有些湿，看上去竟有几分柔软。淤伤在他的膝盖上像是一朵愤怒的乌云，而已经凝固的血不禁让我好奇他到底是以怎样粗鲁的方式落地的。  
我示意他坐到床上，背靠着床头，膝盖自然地微微曲起。他很快遵从了，绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着我的动作。  
我的手抚摸上他的膝盖，他微微瑟缩了一下。“你会在旅行之前买这些魔药？”他问。  
“我没有买，”我纠正道，“我做。”  
他的身体于是更僵硬了，并且试图把他的膝盖从我的手掌里解救出来。  
我的另一只手抓住了他的脚腕后边，“晚了，波特。”我懒懒地说，“另外我可不是我们之中炸坩埚的那个，看着梅林的份上，我好歹也是圣芒戈的准医师。”  
他停止了挣扎，透过微微垂下的睫毛看我，“这倒是适合你。”  
我把膏体在他的膝头匀开，“你可是唯一一个这么说的。大多数知道这件事情的人很惊恐。”我恶毒地笑了。我们都知道我压在舌头下的“食死徒”三个字。  
“哈，我很荣幸成为你的唯一一个。”波特说。  
我迅速抬起头，他是在调情吗？和我？  
波特马上意识到自己过于暧昧不清的表述，脸上开始泛起红晕。我将一抹细微的笑意隐藏在昏暗的灯光下，故意将抹药的动作做得慢条斯理，千回百转，放任自己感受波特坚硬的膝盖骨和覆盖其上的薄薄的皮肉，手指擦过他的膝弯。  
“马尔福。”他又突然唤我，好像在说“停下来吧，你！”，又好像在说“你停下来我就杀了你”。  
我想或许我从他的眼睛里发现了什么——其实那也算不上什么，大概算作月亮之于潮汐的某种微小的力。  
我挑起一个恶劣的笑，慢吞吞地说，“顺便一提，波特，我也会按摩。”  
我的手顺着他的膝盖内侧略微往上走了一点。  
他像受惊了一样从床上弹起，那一瞬间我几乎后悔已经让他痊愈了。  
“谢谢，”他有些语无伦次地说，朝门口逃去，“Good evening. Goodbye.”  
“Good evening. Goodbye.”我重复着他奇怪的告别方式，朝着门口微笑。

4.

我恐怕从没想过有一天我会坐在旅馆的麻瓜之间，平静无波地看着他们的游戏。  
当然，这都是波特的错。  
麻瓜们在沙发中间的木桌上摆了三排蜡烛，就着威士忌和无关痛痒的闲聊玩吹蜡烛的游戏，规则是用一个单词回答一个问题，总共回答三个，每回答一个换一排蜡烛，能吹灭最多蜡烛的人获胜。  
我并没有太大兴趣参与他们的游戏，半支起脑袋，看着忽明忽灭的烛火，又看着坐在对侧的波特。  
“你不喜欢的东西，令你爱恨交加的东西，你喜欢的东西。”麻瓜问。  
“Fluffy（毛毛）.”波特的上下唇轻叩了两下，那两个从齿缝间挤出的、发得很刻意的“f”形成的气流扑灭了离他最近的那排的两根蜡烛。  
那是一年级看守魔法石的三头地狱犬的名字，波特告诉过我。我挑了挑眉，无声地用眼神示意他周围的麻瓜们困惑的神情。  
“一只很凶的狗。”波特简要地解释道，然后他朝着第二排的蜡烛说出第二个词，“Serpent（蛇类）.”他的“s”，“p”和“t”吹熄了另外三根蜡烛。  
我微微颔首，想起了我低年级和他决斗时被他的爬说语拐走的那条蛇和纳吉尼。  
“……Buckbeak（巴克比克）.”他接着说。  
那两声清亮的“b”落在我的耳朵里，我忿忿地抬头瞪他，而他朝我露出了一个过于明媚的狡黠微笑。  
我一把灌下了剩余的威士忌，猛地起身，站到他的正对面，双手撑着桌子，以免眩晕感让我不慎摔倒。  
被吹熄的那几根蜡烛已经被重新点上了，我靠近时它们的光和热就扑打在我的脸上。  
“Potter.”我用平常嫌弃的腔调说。  
第一排的蜡烛全数应声而灭。波特望着我，脸上的表情介于想大笑和想咒我之间。我得意洋洋地望回去，无声地鄙夷着他刚刚可怜的战绩。  
“Potter.”我看着那双在我身上停驻时间过长的碧绿眼睛说。  
第二排的蜡烛也无一幸免罹难。房间里又暗下了几分，而波特的脸颊微微有些红晕，仿佛那逸失的、属于蜡烛的光和热意全都逃窜到他的脸上去了。  
他的视线却依旧牢牢锁在我的身上。在那一瞬间我就知道我们已然看破了彼此，我们那两柄刺探的剑不知什么时候已然刺穿了彼此的甲胄，抵在了对方的心口。他看着我，搁在沙发上的手微微有些抖动，视线却极其平稳，像是在赌我不会胆敢将最后一个词宣之于口。  
于是我带着恶毒的笑意宣告他的惨败，“Potter.”  
屋子里最后的光亮也消失了。  
我听见黑暗中有人鼓起掌来，却恍恍惚惚想起来这里没有人认识德拉科•马尔福，也没有人认识哈利•波特，他们未曾明白刚刚发生了怎样石破天惊的一件大事，只是惊叹于今晚的小游戏终于有了绝对赢家。  
在光明重新降临这间屋子时，我和波特已经离开了。

5.

波特拽着我的手，把我拉到他的房间，抵在门上，然后他的眼镜撞上了我的脸。我啧了一声，将它摘下来扔到一边。  
他是如此气势汹汹——像是礁石间隐藏的蟹，在猝不及防时就这样横冲直撞上来，而你一旦被那螯缠上就无法可想。我将他嵌在怀里，翻身将他抵在门上，砰的一声响，他吃痛地轻哼了一声，毫不留情地咬我的嘴唇。  
我退开，舔了舔被咬伤的嘴唇，就着正好的月色去端详他的眉眼——又是那样愤怒的，燃烧的眼神，好像在说，如果你胆敢停下来——  
我重新吻上他，用舌头轻轻叩击门扉，然后在许可颁布之前占据了他的嘴。我隔着衣服揉捏着他胸前的突起，然后手顺着他的后腰抚摸，从那恼人的，我早想扯掉的牛仔裤的裤腰沉下去，将他的皮肉细细揉在手掌间。  
波特的身体情不自禁凑得更近，似乎没戴眼镜只有这样才能看得真切。我们的鼻尖撞在了一起，与此同时相遇的还有下腹之下，滚烫的情欲。我将他的下半身从裤子的束缚中解脱出来，而他将自己的衬衫扣子扯开，然后将他的衣服掷到一边。  
他整个身体陷落在我怀里，嘴唇蹭着我的脸颊，然后贴上我的耳垂，“I am naked.”他嘶声说，他的声音让我有一瞬间甚至不确定那是不是爬说语。他用如此显而易见的事实，如此蹩脚地引诱着我，而我却真的因此心神俱震。  
“该死，波特。”我喘息道。  
他发出了笑声，好像又笃定了我的反应。恼人的，恼人的波特——我恨他此刻的驾轻就熟，恨他此刻的游刃有余。Am I just another summer fling?我想狠狠将这句话揉巴揉巴摔在他的脸上，却畏葸于真的听到回答。  
我把他背朝上地压在床上，用膝盖撑开他的双腿，用润滑过的手指去探索他的身体。我是多么喜欢这样子，左手在他的身体上，右手在他的身体里，一边爱他，一边伤害他。波特开始打颤，开始追寻我的手指——他总是这么容易被我牵引，无论是脚步，是目光，还是——  
“你曾想过会是我吗？”我说。我想讥讽他，怜悯他——你曾想过会是我，你的宿敌，你从第一面就厌弃的人，这样打开你，占有你，直到所有人只要往你的屁股看上一眼，就知道它曾在某一个夏日的夜晚被如此彻彻底底地蹂躏过吗？但我的话说出口却听起来过于缠绵悱恻，更像一句感慨万千的喟叹，一声柔情蜜意的调笑。  
他呻吟着，身体猛地收紧了，似乎羞怯于承认他或许曾经，或者现在，以一种绝对不恰当的方式想到我。  
我在这时把第二根手指推到底，然后将另一只湿润的手指一并插了进去，刺激着我知道他存在的那个地方。  
“把……那玩意儿，放进来。”他呻吟了一声，转过头咬牙切齿地看着我，像下一秒就要尖叫然后狠狠咬我一口的曼德拉草（不恰当的比喻，我承认）。  
“那玩意儿？”我忍不住将笑埋进他的腰间，低声说，“而且那不叫'放'，波特，你可以用'操'或者'干'或者'插'或者'㙂'。增加下你的词汇量。”  
“操你，马尔福！” 我每在他耳边情色地说出一个字，他就颤抖一下。他被我气笑了，撑着床的手肘都在微微抖动。  
“非常好，波特，看来并不是我想象中的学习障碍者，就是宾语错了。再来一遍。”我哄骗着，等待他踩入我小小的，情欲的陷阱。  
“操我，马尔福。”他开始恼火了，左右摇晃着身子想要避开我。  
“德拉科。”我皱着眉纠正，惩罚性地在他身体里勾动手指。我为什么不呢？我知道他已经被我拿捏在手里了，像一颗熟得透烂的，汁水丰盈的蜜桃。我可以这么轻而易举地捏伤他，又怎么不能从那双饱满的唇瓣间劝诱出我的名字？  
他停顿了一下，好像看透了我的伎俩，半晌才闭着眼唤我德拉科。  
我把他翻过身来，性器狠狠压进了他为我张开的双腿间的隐秘之所。  
波特于是尖叫了一声，狠狠地抖了一下，他像是憋着一口很长的气，缓缓地，一点一点地将它呼出来，然后强迫自己放松着因为第一次进入而紧张的后穴。我凑过去亲吻他的唇角，不再动作。  
然后他本来抓着大腿后侧的双手滑了下来，将臀瓣往两边掰开，露出被我插进一小半的粉色穴口。  
我瞬间一阵气血上头，心疼了一下格兰芬多不要命的架势，然后毫不留情地一气呵成直插到底。他忍耐不住地又软软地叫喊了一声，眼角被初被进入的痛楚与快感醺得通红，祖母绿的眼睛几乎要溢出水来。我于是朦朦胧胧想起来我们已经不在霍格沃兹了，我——一个承蒙救世主的恩泽而没有锒铛入狱的食死徒，似乎理论上已经没有权利这样欺负他了。  
我会因为我今夜所做的一切去阿兹卡班吗？我慵懒地想了几秒，然后满不在乎地耸耸肩将这件事情抖落一旁，再次狠狠深入那湿软之间。我被夹的得生疼，而波特发出了一声鼻音，彻底放软了身体。  
他开始将牙齿咬得死紧，只是止不住地喘息。床随着我的动作发出轻微的咯吱声，几乎开始摇晃起来——像前几天早晨，那曾经浸润过我的身体的、温柔荡漾的水波。而那时，我仍旧以为那和煦日子里不疼不痒的拌嘴与打闹已经是我和波特之间能有的最亲密的关系。  
后来我把他自腰部揽起，让他大张着腿坐在我的腿根。他全身像被太多的海雾浸湿似的发软。我从那蔓延了整个脖颈和前胸的淡红色中窥见他的羞赧，却依旧舍不得放过他，依旧心无旁骛地继续从他那蚌壳一般死硬的嘴里撬出更多包裹着美妙呻吟和我的名字的珍珠。  
他最终被我浸地湿透，从内到外。  
所以我得到了渴望的东西，我想，像每一个马尔福都应该的那样。也许以前没有，以后也不会再有一个和我一样胆大妄为的人胆敢这样掠夺他的身体——是的，那是我唯一真心渴望的，他的身体。我本来该在情事之后带着我窃得的一夜风流回到我的房间，然后与他再无瓜葛，但他用手环住了我的肩膀，在我怀里平复着呼吸，然后就这么沉沉睡去了。  
所以你瞧，这都是波特的错。我像株愚蠢的猪笼草一样紧了紧胳膊，将波特困起来。梅林作证，是他自己落到我怀里的，我可没对他动手动脚——但既然他自己先飞鸟投林似的扑上来，那么我的手无处安置将就地搁在他身上也是正常的。我不喜欢事后那些黏腻的搂抱，那只不过是我仁慈的迁就。  
我的大脑不自觉地为我提供一年级去禁林时我一边说着这是仆人做的事一边提灯的画面，不过我很快将它抛到一边，觉得这和现在的情况毫无关联。

6.

我从未想过这座海岛会成为我白日的天堂，夜晚的战场。  
我们并不是最兼容的一对。要我说，我们简直是方枘圆凿，格格不入。我们本应该彼此排斥，可最终却像两块磁极不同的磁铁一样紧紧贴合在了一起。我们不会牵着手漫步沙滩，却会在午夜十指相扣；我们不会躲在树荫里你侬我侬，却会在午夜将床留出一个空；我们不会在旁人面前分享一个吻，却会在午夜将彼此的名字烫上彼此的唇。  
他不懂得欣赏温柔，而我也是。我们将大把的时光浪掷，将大把的汗水挥霍，将大把的丑话、脏话、情话恶咒一样甩在对方身上。我们小心地避开过去和未来，将这借来的时间藏进崖径、海滩、床底。  
而短暂的夏日总是会过去。  
波特说他明晚要离开时我正踩在海水里，流沙被海水从我的脚趾间偷走，而我固执地站着，希望在海浪冲刷着的沙滩上留下脚印。  
我转头看他，“哦。”我示意他我听到了。  
他走了过来，和我一起面向那薄暮时反而显得更大更圆的夕阳。我们静静站了一会儿，然后他开口道，“你想喝点什么吗？”  
“哦，波特，我想我知道一个适合现在的东西。”我弯起嘴角，“Accio Sundowner.”我假装捏起了一支酒杯。  
“你对麻瓜鸡尾酒令人惊叹地了解，”波特看着我笑，“所以，它是什么口味的？”  
“橘皮，橘花，白芷根，干邑白兰地，加力安奴利口酒。”我将夕阳浸泡在想象中橙黄的酒液里，将余晖摇匀，咽下一口。我突然意识到他离去之后的苍凉岁月里，我也许再也不会吹海风，因为那会让我想起他被风拂乱的黑发；我也许再也不会看爬山虎，因为那会让我想到他生机盎然的眼睛；我也许再也不会喝夕暮酒，因为那会让我想到此时此刻一点点消失在海平面的残阳。  
“听起来不错，”波特轻声说，“而你没有想到让我尝尝吗？”  
他用手臂环住了我的肩，闭上眼睛，吻我的唇，舌尖轻轻搜寻我口中的酒液。  
我不知道他尝到的夕暮酒是什么味道，对我来说，它尝起来像波特。  
我们倒在沙滩上，我伸手去拉扯他的短裤，而他按住了我的手，“可能有人会看见的。”他说，语气不是很坚定。  
“但是你明天就走了，他们不会再见到你。”我假笑道。  
“你是个混蛋，马尔福。”他笑时的呼吸拍打在我脸上。  
我在他的短裤口袋里找到了一管润滑剂，这令我意外地受鼓舞，好像攥到了一份足以将他定罪的证物。他光裸的身体陷落在沙子间，整个人像是想用沙子把自己埋起来似的。很明显，格兰芬多的黄金男孩在某些方面并不是那么胆大妄为。  
“我想再喝一杯落日酒。”我说。  
“请便吧。”他说。  
“在你身上。”我说。  
于是波特整个人烧得像晚霞。有一瞬间，我似乎又看到了那句话的幽灵——“滚开，马尔福，”他应该这么说。  
但他没说话。  
我又念了一个飞来咒，端起看不见的鸡尾酒杯，让浓艳欲滴的夕阳流到他身上。他的身体在颤抖，仿佛真的有冰冷的酒液滑过了他的前胸……腰腹……腿间。  
“我想要你。”哈利的气息几乎窒起来，像一声啜泣。  
“那你会得到我。”我顺着酒液的痕迹爱抚着他的身体，低下头将它们一点一点吮吸干净。  
太阳在下沉，潮水在生长，也许不多时浪花就会溅上我们所处的这片白沙滩。而如果他不喊停，我想，我愿意一直对他做爱，直到上涨的潮水将我们淹没。  
最后我是把波特打横抱回去的，他的身上沾染了无数的晚霞和余晖，我怎么冲洗也冲洗不掉。  
第二天我醒来的时候他还躺在我的手臂上，额头上的伤疤紧紧贴着我手臂上宣告我的罪孽的、黑魔印记留下的疤，睡得很安稳。

7.

我再度见到他的时候，他已经是一名傲罗了。  
他踩着夏天的尾巴走近我，“马尔福，”他唤道，“想和我喝一杯吗？”  
我的心在胸腔里的声音在我自己耳里几乎胜过窗外的鸣蝉，“喝什么？”我问。  
“我学会调夕暮酒了。”他说。  
我们在那天傍晚喝了夕暮酒，这次是真实的。

**Author's Note:**

> 磕德哈的LOFTER ID 是@白芷红药……


End file.
